De geschiedenis van Varrock
Dit artikel is verbonden met het hoofdartikel Varrock. Varrock's geschiedenis is uniek in Gielinor, omdat deze al ontzettend oud is. De geschiedenis van de mens is erg afhankelijk van die van Varrock. Gebeurtenissen zijn gesorteerd op chronologische volgorde. Meer informatie is te vinden in het Varrock artikel. Second en Third Age Pre-Varrock Varrock is gebouwd op de ruïnes van Senntisten en Saranthium, twee van s'werelds eerste echte steden. Senntisten, de oudste van de twee, bestond al in de Second Age, waarin de stad reikte van de huidige Digsite tot Edgeville. Archeologische vondsten indiceren dat Senntisten de hoofdstad was van Zaros zijn koninkrijk, dat bestond uit de huidige Wilderness, Misthalin en Asgarnia, als ook delen van Morytania. Onder leiding van Zaros groeide het uit tot de grootste stad op Gielinor. Ondanks Zaros zijn immense macht, waren enkele van zijn volgelingen in staat zijn heerschappij omver te werpen. Onder leiding van de Mahjarrat generaal Zamorak, waren een aantal Mahjarrat, waaronder Thammaron, Hazeel, Zemouregal, Lord Drakan en Viggora, in staat Zaros te verbannen. Onbedoeld werd Zaros zijn goddelijkheid overgedragen naar Zamorak, toen hij Zaros met de Staff of Armadyl stak. Restanten van dit verhaal kunnen gevonden worden tijdens de Ghostly Robes Miniquest. Tijdens de God Wars in de Third age was Senntisten het laatste bolwerk van de aanhangers van Zaros, die nog niet gedwongen waren te vluchtten naar de Kharidian Desert. Echter, de conflicten die de wereld destijds in hun greep hielden betekende het einde voor het koninkrijk van Zaros en de troepen van Zamorak claimden de ruïnes van de stad als hun bezit. De lengte van hun heerschappij is onbekend, echter vondsten uit de Digsite doen vermoeden dat het tenminste tot het jaar 3704 van de Third age heeft geduurd. Aanhangers van Saradomin claimden de stad in ruw weg 3740 en verwoesten het geheel in een poging het bestaan van Zaros te verhullen. Op de ruïnes bouwden zij Saranthium, een stad voor aanhangers van Saradomin, die Senntisten moest verstoppen. Saranthium ging later ten onder aan een onbekende macht. Waarschijnlijk is de stad Varrock zo'n 700 tot 1,000 jaar later gebouwd op de ruïnes van beide steden. Fourth age De stichting van Varrock Avarrocka (later Varrock) ontstond ongeveer in het jaar 700 van de Fourth Age, wanneer de rassen die de God Wars overleefd hadden, begonnen te strijden om land, zonder directe hulp van goden. In deze tijd was de wereld zeer gevaarlijk en leefden de meeste mensen in nomadische groepen die puur gericht waren op overleving. Eén van deze groepen was, onder leiding van de oudsten, opzoek naar een plek om zich te settelen, in het beboste gebied nu bekend als Misthalin. Terwijl zij zochten ontdekten zij een jonge jongen van ongeveer twee jaar oud, die dwaalde langs de River Lum, niet in staat zijn ouders te herinneren of te spreken. Het was echter geen normale jongen; hij was aanzienlijk groter dan leeftijdsgenoten. De groep nam de sterke jongen als een goed voorteken en stichtte een kamp in het bos. Er wordt gezegd, dat op die dag "both sun and moon were mingled in the sky", oftwel "zowel zon en de maan werden vermengd in de lucht". Eerste vrede De nederzetting, toen bekend als Avarrocka, deed zijn best te overleven. Hoewel het land vruchtbaar was en het bos het thuis vormde voor vele soorten dieren, werd de stad voortdurend geplunderd door Goblins, die alles wat zij tegen kwamen slachtten en plunderden. De goblins stamden af van diegene die kort daarvoor in de God Wars streden, dus zij waren aanzienlijk sterker dan de goblins vandaag de dag. Afgezien van de aanvallen van goblins, leefde Avarrocka in vrede. Onder leiding van de Elders of Avarrocka bleef de stad veilig, echter hij groeide maar traag. De boeren en jagers uit het gebied begonnen al snel de cycli binnen het gebied te begrijpen, en dit stelde hen in staat om op één permanente plaats te leven, in plaats van nomadisch te leven. De jongen die zij hadden aangetroffen werd hun manier van leven geleerd, het verbouwen van gewassen, het jagen en het vechten. Op al deze terreinen bleek hij een natuur talent, hij groeide bijzonder sappig fruit en ving een legendarische White Stag. Goblin Conflict Jaren na het stichtten van Avarrocka, in het jaar 710, besloten de oudsten dat de jongen die zij hadden aangetroffen een naam moest verdienen. Zij stuurden de jongen weg uit de stad om ergens een naam te vinden. Dagen lang dwaalde de jongen rond en hij reisde ver weg van de stad. Tijdens een nacht kwam hij bij een kamp met goblins, die van plan waren Avarrocka aan te vallen. Toen zij de jongen zagen schreeuwden zij "Arrav!", een vloek in hun taal. De jongen versloeg de goblins met zijn blote handen, en redde op die manier Avarrocka. Toen hij terugkeerde noemden de oudsten de jongen Arrav en zeiden dat hij een vloek was voor goblins. In de komende jaren groeide Avarrocka sterk, het verslaan van de goblins maakte het veiliger voor anderen die in het gebied dwaalden. De vruchtbare grond stond een sterke economische groei toe en dit zorgde voor een hoge levensstandaard. De goblins, die wisten van de macht van de stad, vermeden conflicten. Het Schild van de Werelden Enige tijd nadat Arrav de Goblins had verslagen ontstond er een nieuwe bedreiging; Zemouregal, een Mahjarrat en een machtige tovenaar, verscheen aan Arrav in de wereld van de dromen. Hier vertelde hij Arrav hoe hij Varrock zou vernietigen door hem als zijn slaaf te gebruiken. Zeven dagen overlegden de oudsten de betekenis van de ontmoeting en uiteindelijk besloten zij dat het een slecht voorteken zou kunnen zijn en dat Arrav weg moest uit Avarrocka. De oudste van hen, een man die al voor het stichten van de stad leefde, vertelde over een droom uit zijn jeugd, van een schild dat naar Gielinor gekomen was vanuit een andere wereld. Wetende dat deze opdracht onmogelijk voltooid zou kunnen worden, stuurden zij Arrav op deze missie. Arrav dwaalde jarenlang rond en kwam allerlei rare wezens tegen, waarvan sommigen zeggen dat dat Saradomin, Guthix en Zamorak waren. Hij verbleef enige tijd bij de Imcando dwarves beneden in de Ice Mountain, die beweerden dat zij afwisten van het schild. Na enige tijd echter werd hij ook hier gedwongen weg te gaan, omdat de Imcando bang waren dat Zemouregal op hem af zou komen. De vernietiging van Avarrocka en het einde van de Goblin conflicten Arrav, die besloten had dat de opdracht niet te voltooien was, keerde terug naar Avarrocka en trof daar een platgebrande stad aan; de Goblins hadden de stad aangevallen in zijn afwezigheid. Arrav trof overlevenden aan bij "de heilige plaats in het oosten" (waarmee volgens sommigen de ruïnes van Saranthium worden bedoeld). Samen met de enige overgebleven soldaten reisde hij af naar het kamp van de Garagorshuun en Thorobshuun Goblins in het westen. Toen zij aankwamen besloot Arrav dat geen van beide partijen baat had bij nog een gevecht en daarom sloten zij de vrede, die nog altijd in takt is. Beide Goblin stammen leven vandaag de dag in de Goblin Village De aanval van Zemouregal De stad werd niet veel later aangevallen door een gigantisch leger van ondoden die vanuit de Wildernis werden aangevoerd. Onder leiding van Zemouregal, vernietigden zij bijna de stad, echter op het nippertje wist Arrav hen te verslaan met hulp van het schild; maar het gevecht kostte hem wel zijn leven. Het gevecht was niet makkelijk te winnen; de hulp van de Imcando Dwarves bleek een beslissende factor. Na deze gebeurtenissen leefde de stad voor enige tijd in vrede, waarin het uitgroeide tot de hoofdstad van het snel ontwikkelende rijk Misthalin. .]] De "officiële" stichting van Misthalin vond rond deze tijd plaats, vermoed men, echter toentertijd was het niet veel meer dan een verzameling van stammen die trouw zweerden aan de stad Avarrocka. Er ontstond een handelsroute via de River Lum en Misthalin bezat een groot gebied en werd hierom steeds belangrijker. Overheids Hervorming Enige tijd na de overwinning op Zemouregal veranderde de overheid van Varrock van een oligarchie naar een monarchie. Dit zorgde voor een meer georganiseerd overheidssysteem en zorgde voor een bijna feudaal systeem van leengoed. Woestijn kruistochten Ergens in het begin van de Fourth age, toen de stad nog bekend stond als Avarrocka, werden soldaten wegens onbekende reden naar de Khardidian Desert gestuurd. Verscheidene soldaten drongen Enakhra's Temple binnen, opzoek naar de Mahjarrat Enakhra, om die te vermoorden. Allen werden vermoord, op één na; Pentyn, die nog steeds gevangen zit in de tempel. Morytania Conflicten Tussen het jaar 1100 en 1200 van de Fourth age bewees Varrock zich een belangrijke strategische locatie, toen de troepen van Morytania probeerden de River Salve over te steken en het gebied voorbij Silvarea zouden vernietigen. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, die Hallowvale veroverd had tijdens de God Wars en diens hoofdstad veranderde in de getto Meiyerditch, wou nu zijn gebied uitbreiden in de Khandarian Desert en Misthalin. Zijn falende aanvallen in de woestijn dwongen hem om zich op één gebied te richten, Misthalin. Jarenlang vond een serie aan gevechten plaats ten noord oosten van Varrock, waarbij de troepen uit Morytania langzaam maar zeker gebied wonnen van het ongeorganiseerde leger van Misthalin. Het leger bestond, afgezien van de soldaten van Varrock, met name uit handelaren en ongetrainde soldaten uit kleine dorpjes in Misthalin en modern Asgarnia. Zij maakten weinig kans tegenover de bloeddorstige Werewolves, Vampyres en andere beesten die vochten aan de kant van Drakan. Hij tij keerde echter toen Seven Prestly Warriors arriveerden. Deze krijgers, aanhangers van Guthix en Saradomin uit kleine nederzettingen, reisden rond en riepen de bevolking op, zich te verzetten tegen Drakan. Hun plan werkte en al gauw verzamelden duizenden krijgers zich in Varrock. Hier werden zij gezegend in naam van Saradomin door de zeven krijgers, onder wiens leiding zij vervolgens ten strijde trokken. De troepen van Morytania werden gauw terug gedreven, totdat zij Misthalin geheel verlieten. Om zeker te zijn dat zij niet terug zouden keren werd de River Salve, die de beide regionen scheidde, gezegend, wat de goddeloze inwoners van Morytania zou weerhouden om Misthalin binnen te komen. Bij de rivier werd de Paterdomus tempel gebouwd, waar priesters en soldaten verzamelden als beveiligers. In het jaar 1777 trokken kolonisten uit Misthalin naar Morytania, er van uitgaande dat de verhalen over de verschrikkingen in het gebied slechts legenden waren. Uiteindelijk vielen alle kolonisten ten prooi aan de macht van Drakan, met uitzondering van diegene in Port Phasmatys en Fenkenstrain's Castle. Lumbridge In het jaar 37 werd Lumbridge gesticht als een officiële nederzetting, wat een grote toename in de handel betekende in gebieden zoals Varrock, Entrana, Karamja en Al-Kharid. Dit leidde tot een toename van de rijkdom van Varrock. Hoewel er weinig details bekent zijn over het stichten van de stad, lijkt het erop dat Lumbridge geschonken was aan Polonius, een feudale vazal in dienst van Misthalin. Het werd geschonken door King Claudius in ruil voor zijn diensten. Fifth age De ontdekking van de Runes In het jaar 1 van de Fifth Age ontdekten de Fremenniks rune essence, een materiaal, dat wanneer het werd gebracht naar altaren, gebouwd door de Moon Clan, verandert kon worden in Rune Stones. Dit stelde mensen voor het eerst in staat magie te gebruiken. Deze gebeurtenis betekende het begin van de Fifth age en het begin van de overheersing van de mensen. Het stichten van Asgarnia Onder de tribale Koning Raddallin werden dorpen in een snel groeiende koninkrijk Asgarnia verenigd, met als hoofdstad de stad Falador, die beschermd werd door de White knights en de Kinshra. Dit bleek gunstig voor Misthalin, aangezien een verbond tussen de koninkrijken werd gesloten en zij steeds dichter naar elkaar toe groeiden. Bouw van de Varrock Sewers In het jaar 17 van de Fifth age gaf Koning Botolph, de vroegere koning van Varrock, opdracht riolen aan te leggen onder het paleis; een revolutionair idee voor die tijd. Verschillende grassen en planten, nu bekend als Moss Giants hielden de bouw lange tijd op, echter uiteindelijke werd het werk voortgezet. Rond het jaar 20 was het rioolsysteem af, dat onder de hele stad lag. Delrith Aanvallen Een gevecht vond in het zelfde jaar van de Fifth age plaats, toen de demoon Delrith de stad aanviel, maar hij werd snel verslagen door de held Wally. Echter de stenen cirkel ter ere van Guthix ten zuiden van de stad, werd vanaf nu door aanhangers van Zamorak beheerst. , de demoon die Varrock 150 jaar geleden bijna verwoeste.]] De Invansie van Barbaren Tijdens de jaren 42 tot 62 onttrok een groep Fremmeniks zich van de stam en trok naar het zuiden om Kandarin en Asgarnia aan te vallen, om de productie van rune stones te beëindigen. Varrock werd gedwongen zich te bewapenen toen in het jaar 47 een groep sympathisanten van de barbaren de Mage Training Arena, bij Al-Kharid aanviel en vernietigde. De aanvallen eindigden toen de barbaren zich aan de westelijke grens van Misthalin vestigden, waar zij wachten op troepen ter versterking. Echter, toen de Wizards' Tower werd vernietigd besloten zij hun invasie te staken. Het verbranden van de Wizards' Tower en het Zamorak conflict Tot het jaar 70 werden aanhanger van Zamorak getolereerd in de maatschappij, ondanks hun rol in de God Wars. Maar toen enkele van hun magiërs de oorspronkelijke Wizards' Tower in het zuiden van Misthalin verbrandden, begon een anti-Zamorak beweging. In Varrock kwam dit het hardst aan, waar alle inwoners en aanhangers van Zamorak gevangen werden genomen of vermoord of verbannen werden. De Dagon'hai, een cult die loyaal is aan Zamorak, begonnen in het geheim een oorlog tegen priesters van Saradomin. Velen werden dood in de duistere steegjes van Varrock aangetroffen met een doorgesneden keel. Toen men de Dagon'hai ontdekte waren zij gedwongen te vluchtten en zij schuilen nu onder het standbeeld van Saradomin ten oosten van de stad. Verwoesting van Crandor In het jaar 139 verloor men het contact met het eiland Crandor. Crandor was destijds een machtige stadstaat en was politiek gezien minstens zo belangrijk als steden als Varrock en Falador. Men ontdekte niet veel later dat de draak Elvarg wakker was geworden en Crandor had verwoest en bovendien een deel van Rimmington verkoold. Dit veroorzaakte grote paniek in de koninkrijken, ook in Varrock; men was bang dat de draak het vaste land verder zou aantasten. Bende oorlog In het jaar 143 van de Fifth age infiltreerde de Phoenix Gang het Varrock Museum en stalen zij het schild van Arrav, die Varrock ooit had gered en een belangrijk stuk vormde in het museum. Echter voordat zij het konden verkopen ontstonden er onderlinge conflicten in de bende. Tijdens de strijd brak het schild in twee delen, waarbij elk van de twee strijdende partijen een deel wist te bemachtigen. Deze strijd zorgde ervoor dat de helft van de leden de bende zou verlaten. Zij werden de Black Arm Gang, die nog steeds vecht met de Phoenix Gang. King Roald II, de vader van de huidige koning, King Roald III, beloofde 1200 coins aan diegene die het schild zou terugbrengen. Tijdens de Shield of Arrav quest werken spelers samen om het schild aan de koning te geven. Necromancer Oorlog In het jaar 154 viel opnieuw een machtige magiër de stad aan. Onder leiding van de Mahjarrat en aanhanger van Zamorak Lucien trok een gigantisch leger van voornamelijk Zombies richting Varrock. Varrock, nog steeds in het bezit van vele runestones en een sterk leger, was in staat hen te verslaan. Lucien viel vermoedelijk aan omdat het schild van Arrav in twee helften gebroken was. Recente gebeurtenissen In het jaar 169, het jaar waarin wij nu verkeren, besteedde de regering van Varrock veel geld om de "Spook Stad" ten noorden van Barbarian Village te renoveren, waar de ruïnes van één van de forten van Zaros lagen, Paddewwa. Het museum werd gerenoveerd en de Grand Exchange werd gebouwd. Ook keerde Zemouregal terug, met een groot leger van zombies en een ondode, echter bij bewust zijnde Arrav, echter de aanval werd voorzien door een avonturier, die ontdekte dat de aanval alleen gestopt kon worden door de afstammeling van de stichtter van Varrock, Dimintheis Fitzharmon, het schild te laten gebruiken om de Zombies af te weren. De aanval leek niet zo veel effect te hebben op de stad, aangezien deze vrij gemakkelijk afgewend werd. Vandaag de dag is Varrock nog steeds een van s'werelds belangrijkste steden. Zijn verdediging tegen Morytania en de Wildernis houden de invasie Misthalin en Asgarnia tegen. De zuidelijke gebieden van de stad zijn erg arm en de georganiseerde misdaad is hier machtig. De rijkste inwoners leven in het noord-westen. Varrock en Misthalin worden steeds machtiger, echter sommigen zeggen dat de regering corrupt is geworden. King Roald, de leider van de stad, heeft adviseurs aangesteld, waarvan sommigen zeggen dat hij te veel op hen vertrouwd. Category:Geschiedenis Category:Varrock